Nearly all land vehicles, such as automobiles, are started using a vehicle battery in a starting system. The batteries used in such starting systems are generally re-charged during operation of the vehicle, but are subject to becoming discharged, as when the vehicle light or some battery-operated accessory is left on while the vehicle is not in operation, or not being able to supply adequate power to operate the starting system, as when the battery is near the end of its lifetime, or when the battery and vehicle engine are cold.
In such instances the vehicle battery must be jumped to start the vehicle. Heretofore, such jumping procedure has required connecting the vehicle battery terminal to a terminal of a jumper battery, such as in another vehicle, properly grounding the batteries, and then starting both vehicles in a proper sequence. This procedure may require the driver of the vehicle having the "dead" battery to leave his vehicle and may require two vehicles to be properly aligned to effect the electrical connections.
Thus, at least one person may be required to leave their vehicle and there may be a requirement that two vehicles be parked in a proper orientation. These requirements can be annoying in inclimate weather, and can be dangerous if the vehicles are being jumped next to a busy roadway.
More importantly however, is the danger involved if the jumping procedure is not properly carried out. There is a danger of explosion, fire, or acid burns if the jumper cables are not properly connected.
Therefore, there is a need for a vehicle battery jumping system which does not require a user to leave his vehicle and does not require that user to connect leads to the batteries associated with the jumping procedure during the jumping process.